The Black Roses
by Ryo and Eternal
Summary: Ryo and Cami are just two normal teens at a art school, except for the fact that they have super powers. Ryo and Cami run into the local gang the Akatsuki, who are more than they seem... Oh damn they goes Ryo's temper.


_Ryo and I (Eternal) own nothing except the plot, Ryo, and Cami. _

_**-BLACK ROSES-**_

_CAMI'S POV_

Before I tell you about my crazy senior year I want to start off with a list, why a list? Because I like lists, they make sense of chaos and are always orderly. This is a list of the circumstances that lead me to my senior year at Saint Mark's Boarding School for the Performing Arts.

1. I joined the Nephilim gang, but the rival gang, the Blood Demons was the reason my parents were killed.

2. I became an emancipated minor after my parents' death, because they left me the family business.

3. The family business is a chain of famous night club, the Rose clubs.

4. I left the Nephilim by going through the traditional beating, and promised that I would never street fight again.

5. Six months after their death I found Ryo Cross, she is also emancipated minor,

6. She and I are now roomies and bff.

7. But when she caused a fire with her hands we had to move out because she burned off half my face.

8. Don't worry thou, I heal quickly, like right way, but that didn't start until Ryo burned me.

9. I tested it out and found that the scar on my face from the Ryo fire will be my last scar.

10. So I found the St. Mark's school and Ryo got in for music (she's an awesome singer and guitarist) and I got in for dance.

So the four hour drive from our home at Rehoboth Beach Delaware was most Ryo and I jamming out to Linkin Park and the like, until Ryo start to pout about her bike. Ryo owns this sweet crotch rocket Yamaha that her sister gave her. Ryo sister died in an accident, Ryo doesn't like to talk about….

Anyway here's the tail end of the fight.

Ryo pouting like a two year old, "Why couldn't I bring it, again?"

I let out and exasperated sigh, "Because we are going to attracted enough attention." I give a side glance, saying to Ryo exactly why with my eyes. I mean Ryo is a five foot two fire cracker, shoulder length curly brown hair bangs and tips dyed a deep green, and matching brown eyes. She wearing black skinny jeans, a green tee that advertised that she 'rocks' with a cartoon rock on the front, with wedge boots (five inch heels) and a studded belt. While I'm a five foot seven chic with long dirty blonde hair with electric blue strip and dyed tips, and hazel eyes. Can't forget about the side fringe (or bangs) that cover the angry red scar on my right cheek, I usually have makeup on too. My outfit consists of baggie black trip pants, combat boots, a grey tank top, and lacy gloves to top it off.

Ryo rolled her eyes, "Fine don't get your panties in a bunch." Glaring out the window until she realized that I pulled into our new boarding school. A big and classic rich boarding school.

I snickered, "let's get settled."

_**-BLACK ROSES-**_

_RYO'S POV_

I hat new people! you cant make medo this!i wont go quietly! At least thats what i wanted to say as i entered the new bording school we were to be staying at. It's hight and grandeur ( yeah thats right i know big words so suck it!) intimidates me but make sure i dont let it show. I never let anyone know im intimidated or afraid. It shows I'm weak. the only thing that i cant stop looking afraid of is my father. I ran away and forged emancipation documents to escape the physical and emotional abuse of the jerk. Cami knows he used to beat me, but i told her he died. Bullshit. He's very alive, and last i heard very angry.

Well, here is my new school. St. Marks School of arts. So we are walking and ofcourse people stare. they always stare. Why do they stare? Im almost as normal as them. it's just that i can create and control fire and i have an addiction to fighting. Hm...must be the shoes. I held my head high and kept walking. We entered the office and the secretary gave cami a disapproving and somewhat pittiful look but i recieved a full on dirty look. She must tell our personalties. Cami with her sweet yet extremely sassyness and me with my tendencies to take a swing at the first thing that pisses me off. She cant possibly see that im lieing my ass off to her...can she? I hide my anxiety behind dislike and return her glare.

"Are you the new students? The Principle will see you now." she said. we walked into the soom behind her to see a man maybe in his late 30s or 40's with gray hair and a goatee. Smoking a pipe. in a school. WTF! this emotion i dont hide and he raises an eyebrow then smirks. "It's a vapor pipe. no nicotine." he informs me. how can these people tell what im thinking? "Because i can read minds" he tells me...aw shit. "hA. i'm just pulling your leg. I can read peole like open books. Especialy the ones who hide things like there lives depend on it. Very easy." At this i feel very threatened and start to glare and my position naturaly goes from being next to cami to being slightly in front of her and ready to fight if needs be. She puts a firm hand on my shoulder and i relax, not realizing how tense i had become. i back off and stand in my origional position. I let cami talk to the man, she can tell how tense i am and how my temper can flair at the slightest misunderstanding.

I know she hates it when i stand infron of her. Protecting her. It's become second nature to me though. To long in a gang and taking the beating for my sister, satnding infront of her so she can have a chance of living better, of escaping the pain, until that night-

"So hear are your schedueles" the man says. he gives us our dorm keys. he has agreed to let us room together. We also have guys surrounding us because there is no division but a teachers dorm is stationed at each end of the hallways. Party time!

"Ryo-" cami starts with a sigh. i cut her off "i'm sorry cami! its a habit! I'm not used to having a friend who can actualy take care of herself! Remember! i used to be with the group who always had At least one person too small to fight!" I will NOT tell her about Emily, about my sister. i glare at the floor. angry and ashamed. I hide it behind a glare. Cami can read me though. the puts one hand on my shoulder and i look up.

"It's fine. I understand. I' just trying to help you get used to me having your back. I always will, remember?"

"yeah, i do...so how roudy do you think our neighbors are?" i say with a playful grin.

"Ryo dont even-" i take off racing down the halls to our room she knows i realy wouldn't actualy bother our nieghbors...Right?

_**-BLACK ROSES-**_

so here we are, in our new room, playing linkon park again and singing along and unpaking what little we have when there is a nock. We turn the music down but dont answer. It knocks again. I answer the door with a what the hell do you-" i open the door to see two girls. One with shoulder length pink hair and another with blond hair up in four pigtails. Both have stupid grins on. I look annoyed and consider glaring.

"We just wanted to welcome you. we understand how hard it can be moving here." the pink one said. i was about to slam the door shut when cami grabed it and kept it open. Damn her tallness. "thank you sso much. It's nice to know someone is friendly." I slink away andkick the wall out of anger. i hate new people. "OW HOLY-" my toe hurts. bad wall."WAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU YOU STUPID WALL! gOD DAMN YOU!" i sceam at the wall. Cami gives me a look and turns back to the girls who ar still smiling and trying not to laugh. I glare. Then cami insitsts on pushing a button she knows not to push. "just ignore her. Her extremely short temper I reflected by her extreme lack of hight."

"That's It!" i charge her. she side steps as i leap for her. as i fly by i glare and say damn you. i fly into the door across from us and because it wasnt all the way closed i fly in. Im lying on my back and see to guys, A blond gut with long hair and a short haired red head. I get up andd storm back to my room, ignoring the guys confused looks and grabbed my back pack. "tThats It im gong to the library!" i get down the hall, get angrier and stomp back in the room.

"forget something?" cami asks. she knows me and i know this whole thing amuses her so i grabb the map and stomp out of the dorm area. Wierd looks from many doors and people. Why do they keep staring!

_**-BLACK ROSES-**_

_CAMI'S POV_

Well at least Ryo's little rant is a good conversation starter…. Shit. Oh double shit, she ran into the other room, fuck!

I turn around and use my most charming smile, as pink and quad pigtails cracking up suddenly end. It's the two guys from the other room, a cute blonde guy with shoulder length hair, and his short cute red head friend. "I'm sorry about Ryo, she can get a little cranky. Well I'm Cami La Port, and um I'm here for dance and voice…."

The blonde guy with brilliant blue eyes smiled at me with a playboy smile, "Well Cami why don't you come over and hang with us to hang out at our room to apologize for you friend, you can bring pinky and pigtails as well."

Um too early to be hooking up, so I of course I smirk and say, "Maybe later." And slam the door in his face and yell through it, "After you properly introduce yourself."

Pig tails recover first, "You make a good first impression." The three of us crack up, looks like this will be a good year.

_**-BLACK ROSES- **_

_RYO'S POV _

i find the gym/ training area. It's so high tech. i find the simulator room. i enter to find a rck of weapons and a pad where i enter in what kind of fighting i will bwe doing. i choose ten against one with them hving no weapons and me having none. Realistic meaning i feel the punches and they need more than a punch to dissapaer. i need a good beating.

_**-BLACK ROSES-**_

memories concerned, like opening the wounds, and taking me apart again.

You all assume im safer in the room, unless i tried to satrt again.

I dont want to be the the battles always choose because insode i realize im the one confused. I the dont nno wats worth fighting for or why i have to scream. I dont no why i instigstegate and say what i dont mean i dont know how i got this way i no its not slright

so im breaking the habit im breeaking the habit tonight.

_**-BLACK ROSES-**_

"RYO fREAKING CROSS WHAT HAPPENED!" cami screams as i enter the dorm. the two girls are still there and i can tell their concer is legit. but they are sitting on my bed. i dont reply and head to the bathroon. I look at my reflection. A bruoise on my right cheek, left eye almost black. wrist sprained (again) arm dislocated, lip bloody. deep gash running down my working arm. I have bruised ribs almost cracked and a gash on my thigh. Cami had goten up whe i headed to the bathroom. Filled wit un explainable anger, I throw a hard punch at the mirror. Again and again and again until cami stops me. she looks at me saying she's sorry. " what? did you come to look at the freak again hu?i that what you want? well take a good look! go on stare!" i yell. she wraps me in an unescable hug as i fight for a few minutes but hten calm down. Teears start to come but i make them disapear.

"Ryo, ypu forgot to take your meds again hu?" cami says as she forced me to sit on the bed. I through off my shoes and glarea at the two who are still here. cami is getin the first aid kit from the trunk and my pills. "Ryo no glaring"

"We shold go." the blond one says. Cami says no the should stay i need to meet new people. And shee needs help cleaning me up. Pinky is actualy quite skilled in the medicines and bandages me up. Cami throughs my brace at me then pulls out the sling.

i had forgotten about my dislocated arm. "No. no way." Cami grabs my arm and relocates my shoulder. i dont scream. i will not give him that satisfaction. i grunt and lean forward. i sit there. letting all the pain slowly subside from my body. the other three just talk.

_**-BLACK ROSES-**_

_CAMI' POV_

Ryo has chilled out and has even talked to Sakura and Temari they seem pretty chill. So we all decide to go to dinner, and wouldn't you know blondie comes up and puts his arm around me. And whispers in my ear, "My name is Deidara, and even though you were rude I'll still let you hang out with me." I see Ryo is practically fuming; shit got to end this before she really does.

I lift his arm off of me, and snarkly say, "Still not a proper introduction." While out of the corner of my eye I see red head boy snickering. I walk away and Ryo immediately follows while laughing her head off, while Sakura and Temari pause for a few moments.

But of course the blonde is stupid and grabs my arm, and without thinking I revert back to the streets, and twist my arm so now I'm grabbing his arm. Elbow hits his solar plexus as I heave him over my shoulder. I blink for one second, to process what I just did, a short moment that no one could have possible seen. But when I was standing up I saw in Deidara eyes that he saw my confusion. I turn not looking at anyone and keep walking, Sakura and Temari oddly quite, and probably think 'what the fuck are we doing with these freaks.' So much for good first impressions.

List of what went wrong:

The office staff hates us.

Ryo has made it known that we aren't normal (and almost blew up)

Had to patch up Ryo.

I beat up a player.

And the two people who talked to us think we're nuts.

First days suck.

So once we make it to dinner and get food, Sakura and Temari start to talk again. And explain that Deidara and Sasoir (The red head) both are a part of a gang, that's just great. We start to talk about music and random shit when a guy who looked very aristocratic with long black hair and a kid with blue hair and had a sharky grin came up. Inky looked bored and shark bait gave a tooth smirk.

"You ladies are in our seats." Was shark bait's greeting. Ryo glared and balled her fists. I glared as well, and spat out, "It's a free country and you're not going to kick me out little boy blue."

Inky narrowed his eyes and said "You can stay but your friends and short stack has to leave." Damn he had to push that button. Ryo had already gotten up and was swinging and it was steaming. Faster than a normal person I caught her hand, I felt my skin burning. But after Ryo got over being dazed she turned her power off. I waited a moment before releasing her hand to let the skin heal.

Standing tall I glared my street glare at him and, surprising even Ryo, I use my street voice. I whisper, "My Friends stay with me and if you mess with us I'll take you out to the parking lot." I look over and see that everyone was done their food anyway. "Come on guys if they want the damn table so bad they can clean it up."

And I turn to leave, but of course little boy blue had to open his mouth, "I'll take you up on that offer." I smirk and turn around, "You're on, Ryo, Sakura and Temari I'll see you at the room." So much for not street fighting but I would much rather fight then risk Ryo losing control.

_**-BLACK ROSES- **_

_RYO'S POV_

Kisama and Cami stand oppsit each other.

Cami: Here I'll even let you have a freebie.

Kisama smirking: you asked for it (cracks knuckles and swings for the face.)

It hits her in the face but right after she goes for a gut shot Cami: Next time if want to lay someone up go for a gut shot. Face is only superficial damage.

Cami stands causally, while Kisama stands up: You're tougher than you look blondie.

Kisama goes for an upper cut Cami caught it then pulls the same move that she used on Deidara. But added a curb stomp. But Kisama grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Leaning over he starts to punches her in her face. You try to join but Itachi stops I and point out only half are connecting. Then I flip.

"who the hell do you think you are? I don't care how many are hitting her! I will not stand by while my sister gets hurt! And who are you to stop me?" at this point I am pushing him back with every question. My temper is rising. Im about to blow and I no it. I don't give a damn this time. He has pissed me off. And now he wont let me defend my friend.

"It's her fight."

_**-BLACK ROSES-**_

_CAMI'S POV_

This Kisama is strong and fast I can only dodge half. I was prepping my legs to throw him off when I hear a smack. SHIT. Ryo's eyes are getting a red tint.

Kisama gets up. I use his arm to stand, as I launch myself at them, she's scraping skin off like a warm knife through butter. Fuck my life she's going to burn him to a crisp. Itachi swipes her feet from under her. But as always she gets right back up. Ryo is about to launch herself as her arms burst into flames, damn it, she has lost this much control since she burned my face off. Automatically I place my arms under hers and behind her head.

"RYO!" I scream, as the small collected part of my brain is thankful that we were in front of a abandon warehouse.

Ryo starts screaming her head off, as her back burst in flames, "Get off me! He has pissed me off now he's going PAY!" Goddamn it she hasn't taken her meds. "He's going to hurt you, can't let him hurt you!"

"Ryo!" I calmly said, "You're the only one who hurting me." It's true, I feel that my shirt is just ash now and skin is burning to the bone. The pain is disorienting, but I repeat my mantra _Pain only temporary, pain is only a signal, pain is only temporary, pain is only a signal. _As I scream the only thing that will calm Ryo down, "I'm NOT ELISE!" The fire left Ryo, I let go, and she scrunched up as she whispered, "Cami you're a bitch."

I said "Love you too." Shit, too bad of burns, I'm not going to wake up for a while. Black takes over. 

_**-BLACK ROSES-**_


End file.
